


Coming Home

by thequietcanadian



Series: Team STRQ Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Short, character injury, day 5: out of hell finally, strq week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Qrow is injured on his way home from a recon mission.
Relationships: Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Team STRQ Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years everyone! starting this year off with a new fic yay! hope you all enjoy it and if you have time leave a comment. As always stay safe and health and here's to a (Hopefully) better year!

Qrow’s body absolutely ached. He groaned as he shifted, his body throbbing in protest at the movement. The last thing he remembered was flying through the wastes, he’d been injured a nevermore chick had decided that a bird would make a tasty treat. He vaguely remembers the feeling of tearing feathers before Ozpin’s magic had forced him to shift.

he’d taken care of the stupid Grimm fairly easily after that but… than things got hazy. He remembers seeing blood and lots of it. Had he been it? Or had the injury transferred over from when he’d been forced to shift? It was rare for that to occur but it had happened before so he couldn’t completely rule it out. He recalls falling, everything had been spinning and twirling and he couldn’t seem to get into a position to land properly. He’d been spinning, and all of a sudden everything was a mix of greens and browns and the blue sky had disappeared for the disorientation of a forest. He probed his back and groaned. He’d definitely fallen into a tree if the bruise across his ribs was any indication.

He needed to get up and start moving or another Grimm would take him out and he needed to get home to his family. To Tai’s beautiful garden, to Summer’s fresh baked cookies, To Yang’s chaotic laughter, to Ruby’s gummy smile. He needed to get out of this hell and back to his family because he promised them, he would. He took a deep breath, then another before cracking his eyes open.

The world spins around him for a moment, but when it finally stops it’s not to what he expected. He’s staring up at a ceiling, the wooden beams slightly dusty above the lighting in the room. There’s a window pouring in sunlight to his left and if he turns his head just slightly, he can see a dark wooden nightstand beside the bed he now realizes he’s on. He lift’s his arm, white bandages standing out against his alabaster skin. He pinches himself, once and then twice just to make sure. He isn’t hallucinating he concludes but it leaves a array of other questions he doesn’t have the answer too.

Qrow moves to sit up, his arms protesting against the movement, but he grits his teeth and ignores the pain that shoots up his body. It takes him longer than he would have liked to sit up, and weariness is already trying to pull him back down to rest. He refuses breathing shallowly for a moment as he sits there. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and moves to stand. His legs give out almost immediately under his weight and his knees hit the floor hard, pain radiating up his legs. He throws his arm on top of the nightstand and tries to use it as leverage to get up, because he doesn’t know who helped him or where he was, and it was unsettling. The sound of a door swinging open and banging against a wall has him looking up sharply.

“Qrow!” He recognizes the voice, and it takes him a second to realize that it’s Summer. Arms wrap around his middle as Tai picks him up depositing him back in the bed carefully. Summer’s on the bed a moment later, eyes full of worry as a hand reaches to feel his forehead.

“You don’t have a fever anymore which is good” Qrow isn’t sure what to say because he didn’t even know he’d have a fever before.

“How’d you find me” He croaked out, Summer and Tai share a look before Tai is leaving the room coming back a moment later with a glass of water. Qrow’s hands shake as he reaches for it and Tai shakes his head putting the glass to his lips. The cool liquid quenches a thirst he didn’t even know he had.

“We didn’t initially know where you were birdie. But a traveler had said there had been an incident just on the edge of the cliffs and the forest on the northside of the island” Qrow doesn’t even remember making it that far, but he must have if he’d fallen there.

“We were skeptical it was you at first until he told us the amount of damage that was done” Qrow let out a chuckle at that, at least his semblance was good for something for once.

“You’re aura was shattered when we got there so we brought you home but its going to be a couple of weeks before you’re back up to par Birdie” Qrow nodded he’s not surprised especially after the fall he’d taken.

“don’t scare us like that again Qrow” Tai says softly from his side he can see fear in Tai’s eyes mirrored in Summers.

“I’ll try not too” He did not promise that he wouldn’t knew that it was more likely that he would come to them this injured again, it was part of the job after all. Summer pulled some pillows behind his back and Qrow sighed in relief as he rested back against them.

“Welcome home Qrow” He smiled at them. He was home again. Finally.


End file.
